Budding Artist
by thegirlnextdoor98
Summary: Piper is an inspiring artist who is struggling a bit...one night she goes out with her manager Polly to have fun and meets Alex Vause.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever fanfiction so feel free to review and critique! I don't own any of the Oitnb characters or anything else related to it. Chapter 2 will be a bit faster paced, I just had to get everything in order.**_

Piper was sitting at the bar with her #2 pencil in her right hand and her glass of scotch in her left. Her manager, Polly wanted her to have a new piece of art done by the beginning of the upcoming week. It was already Thursday and Piper hadn't even had a sketch yet. She knew she had to come up with something, she couldn't let Polly down again. Polly had stuck her neck out for Piper over and over again, pushing back deadlines for Piper to get work done for art shows and submitting her products last minute. No one ever even bought her art. Sometimes she wondered why she was even in the art business. Then Piper felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked around her shoulder and met eyes with Polly.

"Hey Piper." Polly smiled at her friend

"Hey Pol." Piper said with a slight sigh

"Uh-oh, what's up?" asked the concerned brunette

"I don't have shit for this piece and the deadline is coming up."

"It's alright Pipes, you'll get it done, you still have a couple days. Maybe you just need to take your mind off of it." Polly said with a devious smile

"What are you thinking Pol?"

"I'm thinking you need a break. C'mon it'll be great." Polly ordered two shots and handed one to Piper.

The two girls downed their drinks and turned around scanning the bar feeling like they were on top of the world. The bar had a surprisingly large dancing area with a room for pool beside it. Polly took Pipers hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

Polly was the first to start dancing, making Piper laugh and soon she too, started dancing. The night was filled with dancing, laughing, and strangers neither girl would remember the next day. Polly was right as usual, Piper completely forgot about her artwork and all the exceedingly shorter deadlines. Piper had let her hair down and relaxed which was something she never did. But, she had to admit it felt pretty damn good. Piper excused herself from Polly and some guy she had met to us the restroom.

As she was about to open the door when a girl opened the door right in her face, hitting Piper in the nose. The girl started laughing and pushed past Piper. Piper had bent down and cupped her nose. Then she heard a voice that seemed to block every other noise in the crowded bar out. It was a raspy voice that was pleasing to the ears.

"Oh my God are you alright? I'm so sorry she did that. What a bitch."

"It's ok, really I'm fine." Piper said in a rushed voice. She knew her nose was bleeding but she didn't want this stranger to see her hurt.

"Fuck you're bleeding. Here, let me help you." The stranger put one arm around Piper to assist her to the bathroom.

Piper felt it immediately. The electric feeling where the stranger had laid her hands on Piper. As they got to the cramped bathroom, Piper was told to sit on the small countertop and wait. Piper stared at the stranger that was being so nice to her. She was breathtakingly beautiful with green eyes and dark hair. Piper quickly averted her eyes to the floor as the beautiful woman came closer with paper towels.

"Alright here you go. Just hold it there and sit still. I'm Alex by the way."

"Well, not to be rude, but I have had a bloody nose before Alex. I'll be fine."

Just then somebody tried to push open the door which caused Alex who was a fair distance away from Piper, was pushed into her making her stomach connect with Piper's knees.

"Fuck." Alex muttered and then shouted

"It's occupied!"

As the person said their apologies, Alex returned her focus to Piper who's breathing had picked up and the wad of paper towel that was soaking the blood of her nose had fallen to the floor. She sat there with a new drop of scarlet blood on her shirt.

"You uh, have blood on your shirt and dropped your towel. You sure you have had a nose bleed before…..?" Alex ended signifying she hadn't gotten the blonde's name.

"P-Piper. My name is Piper." She stumbled over the words still not over the fact of how close the tall woman was to her.

"So your name is Piper huh? How are you feeling? You did take quite a hit to the face earlier." Alex chuckled a bit at Piper's state.

"I'm fine I think. I just have a killer headache." Piper said holding her head

"Yeah well that's normal I assure you." Alex then removed the blonde's hands from her head and then gently opened Piper's eyelids making sure her pupils were responsive, ignoring the currents flowing as their skin touched.

"So what are you Alex, some kind of doctor?" Piper said staring at Alex's tattoo on her forearm.

"No. No, nothing like that. My job is much more exciting than a doctors." Alex said chuckling

"Well then what are you? What is more exciting than a doctor?"

"I work for an international drug cartel." Alex said her face serious

"You're joking right? You have to be." said the blonde in shock

"No, I'm not. Do you have a ride? You really should be getting home."

"Well, my manager Polly was here, but she probably left with her dancing partner. So I don't have a ride, no."

"Well, if you don't mind a bit of clutter, you can come crash at my place."

"Uh, yeah sure. I can do that….you're not a serial killer right?" Piper asked

"No I'm not I swear." Alex laughed at the cute blonde

"Ok well I have to go get my sketchbook first. I left it at the bar."

"Alright let's go get it and take you home to rest." Alex finally removed her stomach from Piper's knees and helped her get off the counter gently.

"Jesus it must have took a while to get her to have an orgasm. You two were in there forever. I have to piss!" The stranger that had tried to barge in earlier pushed past the two into the bathroom.

"Fuck off." Alex called over her shoulder

"It's ok lets just go." Piper said in a calming voice and lead Alex to where her sketchbook was and the two girls got into Alex's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far! Thank you it truly means a lot. Secondly, I know I said that this chapter would be a bit faster, but I changed my mind. It didn't feel right to rush it. But now I'm afraid I'm dragging things out...Feel free to let me know what you think!_**

Piper awoke the next morning with a headache. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her temples trying to recall the previous night's events. That's when she took in her surroundings and remembered it all. She was at Alex's house. Alex. God she was beautiful. Piper wished she hadn't looked like such a fool last night in front of the tall, dark haired, woman. Just thinking about her made Piper's heart go into overdrive. Piper jumped out of the bed and folded back the sheets in a quick attempt to make the bed look neat. Then she walked out into the living room to find Alex sitting at the counter talking on the phone. Piper leaned against the door frame with her arms folded around her body.

As Alex saw Piper she almost did a double take. The lights at the bar hadn't done this girl nearly enough justice. She was beautiful and Alex wanted every single bit of her.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I have to go, bye." Alex hung up the phone without breaking eye contact with Piper.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Alex said with a chuckle taking in every inch of the blonde from her disheveled hair to her bare feet with toes painted a deep red.

"Good morning." Piper said promptly with a smile that lit up the room.

"Did you sleep alright? I let you have my bed considering you weren't feeling too hot last night." Alex smiled back

"Oh thanks. You didn't have to do that. I could've slept on the couch."

"It's alright. I wanted you to have my bed. Now come sit." Alex patted the seat next to her and Piper walked over trying to not look as excited as she felt.

Alex put her hand on Piper's forehead and then let it travel down the side of Piper's face. Alex's hand gently cupped Piper's face and both girls stared into each others eyes. Alex's hand lingered on Piper's cheek for longer than it should have, but neither girl seemed to mind. Alex finally pulled her hand away and told Piper

"Well you don't have a temperature and as long as you feel ok, I think you will be fine Pipes."

"Thanks Alex, for everything. You didn't have t-" Piper was cut off.

"I wanted to Piper. It was my pleasure." Alex said. And after a period of silence, Alex spoke up

"So what do want for breakfast? I don't have much, I don't spend a lot of time here honestly."

"Do you have any coffee? I would kill for some right now."

"I actually think I have some of that. Are you sure you don't want actual food? I'm sure I can find something." Alex said with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"No I'm not hungry for food. I'm just thirsty." Piper said leaning over the counter with her chin propped up on her hands. If Alex didn't pick up on this, Piper didn't know what she was going to do because she was laying on thick.

Alex spun around to face Piper immediately shocked with what just came out of this girls mouth. Did she know what she just said? God Alex hoped she was doing it intentionally. Alex arched an eyebrow and studied the blonde's face carefully.

"Well, uh, that's alright. Coffee it is." Alex finished brewing two cups and walked back over to Piper.

She handed Piper her cup of coffee and sat next to her. Alex turned towards Piper with their knees grazing each other. Both of them were ignoring the rules of personal space. Alex then pointed towards Piper's sketchbook and complimented her work.

"You're really good. Is that your job? You never said last night."

"Oh uh thanks. Yeah I draw for my profession, but it's not really getting me anywhere." Piper confessed.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, maybe you're just not drawing the right things. Almost like you're drawing for the wrong audience. Draw things you want to draw, because no offense, I don't really see you drawing bowls of fruit for pleasure. Be your own audience." Alex's words shook Piper making her realize that Alex was right; Piper hated drawing the pieces she entered for art shows. She needed to start drawing things she loved.

"No, no offense taken. You're right actually. I hate drawing stupid fruit." Piper said

"Well then don't draw them anymore. I don't like you to be unhappy." Alex laughed at Piper's sudden outburst. Then Alex slowly reached up and tucked a strand of Piper's blonde hair behind her ear.

Piper looked down to the ground and felt the blood rush to her cheeks making them turn a bright red. Alex pulled back her hand and stared at the beautiful girl before her.

"So what is it that you want to draw? I'd love you watch you work." Alex said

"I love to draw people. But Polly never sits still long enough to let me draw her." Piper giggled at the memories of her friend trying to sit still while she drew her.

"Well, I'm told that I can be very patient, draw me." Alex suggested.

"My pencils are in my bag in your room." Piper said looking back towards Alex's room where she longed to see the dark haired woman tangled in nothing but the sheets.

Suddenly Alex grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Come on you can draw me in there Pipes. It'll be fun." Alex laughed a bit and tossed her head back in a smile. Piper eagerly followed Alex to her room with her sketchbook tucked under her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for being so late with this chapter! I just wasn't in the writing mood and have been busy. I didn't want to ruin this part, so I wanted to make sure I did it right and not just write words down. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope you all like this chapter and let me know how I did!_**

Alex let go of Piper's hand and ran to the other side of the bed. Piper watched her and sat down on the bed crossing her legs. She pulled her sketchbook out and flipped to a crisp, clean page. Piper looked up at Alex and watched as she settled into a sitting position with the sheets draped over her long, pale, legs. It wasn't until now that Piper realized how short Alex's shorts were. And her t-shirt was clinging onto Alex's every curve. Piper's heart sped up. She lightly shook her head to clear her mind.

"Alright. Are you comfortable? You might be there for a bit." Piper asked smiling at Alex.

"Yeah. I'm all yours." Alex replied with a devious smile.

Piper started with light pencil marks drawing the outline of Alex's face. Then moved onto the face details. Things were going great and Alex was sitting still just as promised. Piper drew her delicate neck and shoulders adding in her t-shirt. Every so often when she looked up, Piper would make eye contact with Alex making both girls smile. Piper got to the curvature of Alex's breasts; taking her time making sure they were right. Piper also used it as an excuse to stare at Alex's chest without penalty. Alex caught the blonde in the act several times and smirked. Piper thought she was being sly but Alex saw right through her.

Finally Piper had finished the upper half of Alex and was excited to start the bottom half. She drew her shorts and started to draw Alex's long, folded, legs. Piper couldn't get them right. She didn't know what it was, but they weren't turning out as well as the rest of Alex's body. Piper sighed in frustration and hastily erased the lines she had just drawn and tried again. With the same result, Piper thought about ripping the paper out and starting over. Alex saw Piper's frustration and took a hold of the book.

"May I look at it?" Alex asked scanning Piper's eyes.

"I guess so." Piper handed the book to Alex who looked over the paper.

"Holy shit Pipes. This is amazing. What's wrong with it?" Alex said looking at the masterpiece.

"I can't get your legs right. I keep messing up the curve of them." Piper said looking at her work.

"Hmm" Alex said taking a moment to think.

"Well maybe you're a hands-on artist." Alex said looking at Piper

"A what?" Piper asked clearly a bit confused.

Alex then leaned over and grabbed Piper's hands and placed them on her thighs, watching Piper carefully the whole time she did so. Piper let out a gasp as her hands touched Alex's thighs. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands all over the length of Alex's legs. Piper bit her bottom lip watching as Alex moved her hands with Piper's making her hands run over her long legs.

"Maybe you just need to feel the curves to be able to draw them." Alex said. Her face was so close to Piper's that Piper could feel Alex's breath on her face.

Piper looked up to Alex's face their lips mere inches apart. Piper closed the gap between their lips and pressed her lips to Alex's. The flow of electricity sent Piper into overdrive. She wanted all of Alex. Now. Piper's hands slid up Alex's legs to her hips right where her t-shirt ended. She kissed Alex like there was no tomorrow and she loved every bit of it.

Alex pulled Piper into her lap and kissed her throat. She bit Piper's earlobe and then ran her teeth over the pulse in Piper's throat. Piper let out a soft moan as Alex continued to do a combination of kissing, licking, and biting along Piper's neck and collarbone, leaving love marks across Piper's skin. Sliding her hands down Piper's arms making her way to her stomach, Alex finally slid her hands up Piper's shirt, pulling it up over her head revealing the swell of Piper's breasts. Alex leaned down and kissed the top of each breast while unhooking the bra that was hiding the rest of the glorious skin.

Alex immediately started sucking on one nipple, rolling it between her teeth making Piper moan. She massaged the other breast while while playing with the one she had now. Piper ran her hands through Alex's dark hair closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Alex kissed Piper's ribs gently as if she would hurt her. Alex kissed and licked Piper's belly and kissed both of Piper's hip bones. Alex rubbed her hands over Piper's thighs and kissed the inside of each one. Spreading Piper's legs, Alex took in the view before her; Piper was truly beautiful. Alex kissed the soft patch of blonde hair at the top of Piper's pussy and then licked her slit. Then Alex dove inside Piper with her tongue, tasting Piper's sweetness. Piper moaned loudly which made Alex smirk a bit. After Alex had Piper on the edge of orgasm, she removed her tongue from Piper and quickly plunged two fingers into Piper while she took Piper's clit into her mouth. Alex sucked the sensitive bud while her fingers created a relatively fast rhythm going in and out of Piper.

"Shit, Alex." Piper moaned and threw her head back.

Alex thrusted her fingers into Piper one last hard time and curled them sending Piper over the edge and into orgasm. Alex went back down and licked up Piper's juices as Piper came down from her high. Alex kissed Piper's clit once more and came up slowly, kissing every inch of Piper's skin. Eventually she came up to Piper's face and she kissed her lips.

"You are amazing." Piper said trying to catch her breath.

Alex smiled and kissed Piper's forehead.

"Thanks Pipes. You're amazing too." Alex said

"I think I love you." Piper said softly with a small smile

"I think I love you too Pipes." Alex said


End file.
